


First Game

by ENC95



Series: A Fresh Start [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Has a Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENC95/pseuds/ENC95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I am not dead and neither is this fic I just wasn't having any ideas for writing but today I just wanted to write so I did and this the result. I hope you all like it.<br/>P.S if you haven't read the first part of this series you might not understand much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Game

 

I twist the stick in my hands Jackson notices the motion “Nervous?”

“No,” I say sarcastically. “This is just the first time I've played in years and I might set the field on fire. Why would I be nervous?”

“You'll do great.”

Coach calls “Stilinski!”

Standing quickly “Yeah coach?”

He takes me by the shoulder “Your on goal tonight think of this like the trail run don't let a ball get past you.”

I put the helmet on my head “Got it.”

Being calm in high stress situations is a skill I learned very early it was useful in times like this. Running onto the field I hear my sister cheering for me along with the rest of the crowd. I forgot what this felt playing a game, the excitement of all these people the smell of sweat and blood mixing with the night air. It's empowering I feel more invincible than I already am. Know that my family is here to watch motivates me to do better. Derek is here too I knew he wouldn't miss my first game.

The is a blow out while most of the action happens on the field where I want to be, I do my job. I stay in the goalie position not letting one shot get in get passed me meaning we win 12-0. That feeling of winning there aren't words that can describe it.

Coach comes over to “Congrats Stilinski's your first line now.

“I knew you would be great,” Tracey says hugging me.

“Good job,” Derek says as we hug awkwardly. It would be a lie to say that I don't want to kiss him. I would love to kiss him right now but I'm still seventeen too young by some standers.

“It was a good game,” I say.

Entering the locker room I hear Scott mimicking me “A good game?”

Taking my shirt off I say “Shut up.”

“I don't know how it works with you but if that was Allison I would have kissed her.”

Scoffing I nod “Right you and Allison are what year apart in age?”

“Give or take a month,” He says still not getting it.

Danny rolls his eyes “How old is Stiles?”

“Seventeen,” The beta says oblivious to the situation I was in.

Jackson slams this locker “How old is Derek McCall?”

“Twenty-Ohhhhh.”

“Its a miracle you survived this long.” Isaac, Jackson, and Danny start laughing at him then I realize that it isn't. “You three have been keeping him alive since grade school haven't you?”

The three of them look at each other and laugh harder till Jackson speaks “Pretty much.”

Jackson and Scott meet their mates outside while I stand alone in front of the gym.

“Good game,” Derek says from behind me his hands round my neck and his lip on my ear. I might not get to kiss him in front of the everyone these shadow kisses are enough for now.

“Yeah, I made first line.”

I feel him smile in the darkness “Congrats.”

His hands exploring my body now “Derek I'm begging you please don't start something we can't finish.”

“Who says we can't finish?”

“Stiles they left already.”

I look over to the parking lot the only car here is Derek's camoro “And it's not a school night.”

He bites my ear sending messages all over my body “Now you get it.”

“Best first game ever.”


End file.
